DESTINY
Das ist meine erste SW ff. 2 JAHRE NACH DEM YUUZHAN VONG KRIEG WIRD DIE NEUE REPUBLIK VON EINER NEUEN SEPARATISTISCHEN FRAKTION BEDROHT. WAS ALS HARMLOSES SCHARMÜZEL BEGANN ENTWICKELT SICH BALD ZU EINEM INTERSTELLAREN KRIEG UND MÖGLICHERWEISE SOGAR ZU EINEM ZWEITEN KLONKRIEG. DOCH DIE NEUE REPUBLIK HAT NOCH HOFFNUNG: DER TOTGEGLAUBTE JACEN SOLO LEBT NOCH UND ER IST ZUM LICHT ZURÜCKGEKEHRT... Der Bothan Angriffskreuzer RALROOST hing im Orbit von Helska vier. Der Planet war ein grüner Fleck mit einem kleinen Asteroidengürtel und 11 Monden. Die RALROOST hatte gerade die Vierte Umkreisung des Planeten abgeschlossen, als sich der Navi-Offizier zu Admiral Traest Kre`fey umdrehte und sagte:“Eine Flotte Techno-Union Schiffe nähern sich aus dem Hyperraum!“ “Sofort Schilde hoch und Sternjäger ausschleusen!“,rief der Admiral in sein Kom. Sekunden später raste Jaina Solo mit ihren Zwillingssonnen dem Feind entgegen:“Bleib in meiner nähe , Lowie!“, rief Jaina über Kom und beschleunigte. Die Techno-Union Schiffe schleusten 11 Staffeln VANGUARD Jäger aus griffen danach die RALROOST an. Laserblitze und Raketen fetzten durch den Raum und zerissen Sternjäger oder Fregatten. „Ihr müsst mir Deckung geben ich bin noch nicht Gefechtsklar!“,schrie Zwillings 5 nervös über Kom und wurde kurz darauf von einer Explosion zerfetzt. Die Zwillingssonnen formierten sich um Jaina und griffen die erste Fregatte mit Lasern und Protoplasmaraketen an. „Gebt euch gegenseitig Deckung und passt auf die FLAKS auf! “ Auf der Brücke der RALROOST beobachtete Traest Kre´fey die Schlacht und gab Anweisungen durch:“ Gebt den Jägern Deckung und sagt ihnen sie sollen das Feuer auf die Fregatte backbord richten!“ Die Zwillingssonnen drehten bei und flogen auf die Fregatte zu, als ein heiserer Schrei aus dem Kom drang:“ Die sind überall! Schafft sie mir vom Hals!“ Jaina drehte bei und sah einen X-Flügler, der von drei VANGUARD Jägern verfolgt wurde. Sie schaltete ihre Laser auf Stotterfeuer und raste den feindlichen Jägern entgegen. Ununterbrochen feuernd traf sie einen der VANGUARDS am Flügel, bevor eine Rakete in ihre Heckschilde einschlug und sie kollabieren lies. Jaina musste beidrehen und spürte die panische Angst des Piloten, kurz bevor er explodierte. “ Feindfeuer auf die Fregatte!“,rief sie. Die Zwillingssonnen formierten sich neu und griffen die Fregatte an. Als sie nur noch ein paar Klicks von dieser entfernt waren, schoss diese einen EMP-Torpedo ab und traf die Zwillingssonnen frontal. “ Nein!!“,schrie Jaina und aktivierte den Schleudersitz ihres Jägers. Plötzlich raßte ein VANGUARD genau auf sie zu. “ Das ist das Ende!“, dachte sie. DIE GEHEIMDATEN Jacen wachte auf, als der Leutnant sein Zimmer betrat:“ Verzeiht Sir, aber der Jedi Rat wünscht euch zu sprechen. Es geht um eine sehr wichtige Angelegenheit.“ „Ich komme in 5 Minuten“,sagte Jacen und stand auf. Es war kühl, als er zum Besprechungsraum ging. Von Lumyas Schlag mit der Lichtpeitsche hinkte er immer noch ein bisschen. Im Besprechungsraum herrschte düstere Stimmung.“ Ah, Jacen! Gut, das du kommen konntest!“,rief ihm Meister Luke vom Vorsitzsessel aus zu. „Also, worum geht es?“, fragte Jacen. „Wir planen eine Eroberung von Kamino.“, sagte Cal Omas, Kanzler der Neuen Republik. „Ich dachte, die Klonanlagen auf Kamino wären vollständig zerstört worden.“,rief Jacen verwundert. „Wir könnten sie wieder in Gang setzen, wenn wir ein Tech-team hinschicken.“,sagte Cal Omas resigniert. „Lasst mich raten! Ihr wollt, dass ich diesen Einsatz leite.“, witzelte Jacen. „Dafür wären wir dir sehr dankbar.“,seufzte Luke.“ Ihr gebt mir einen Auftrag? Nach allem was ich getan habe? Ich bin überwältigt! Ihr ehrt mich, Meister Skywalker.“,sagte Jacen leise.“ Wir geben dir einen Auftrag, damit du deine Treue zur Neuen Republik beweisen kannst und damit Tenel-Ka mal wieder ein paar Minuten für sich hat.“ Gelächter erhob sich am Tisch. Jacen kamen die Tränen. Sein Onkel und seine Freunde vertrauten ihm, nach all dem was er getan hatte noch immer! „Ich packe sofort meine Ausrüstung zusammen.“,rief er erfreut. „Jaina wird dich begleiten!“,sagte Cal Omas. „Ich dachte Jaina vertreibt die KUS am äußeren Rand.“,entfuhr es ihm verwundert. Er war nicht besonders erpicht darauf jetzt seiner Zwillingsschwester zu begegnen. „Helska 4 ist gefallen. Wir konnten deine Schwester aus einem Schleudersitz retten. Sie ist auf dem Weg hierher.“,sagte Luke. Damit war die Sitzung beendet und Jacen ging zurück auf sein Zimmer, wo im Tenel-Ka in die Arme fiel: „Ich hab gehört du begibst dich nach Kamino!“ Sie küsste ihn lang und leidenschaftlich. „Ja.“,flüsterte Jacen und zog sie an sich. Nach 2 Stunden war Jacen mit dem packen seiner Ausrüstung fertig und ging, begleitet von Tenel-Ka und Allana in den Hangarbereich, wo ein brandneues SKYPRAY-Kanonenboot und ein SCORPION-Panzer mit einem Traktionsgeschütz warteten. Aus dem Cockpit des SKYPRAYS stieg plötzlich Jaina und kam auf ihn zu. Als sie bei ihm angekommen war umarmte sie ihn und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Wilkommen zurück Bruderherz!“ Er erwiderte die Umarmung herzhaft und musste fast weinen vor Glück. Kurz darauf erschienen auch die Trooper des Angriff Teams und stiegen in das SKYPRAY. Jacen umarmte Allana und küsste Tenel-Ka zum Abschied. Dann ging er mit Jaina ebenfalls in das Kanonenboot . Jaina startete die Triebwerke und das SKYPRAY flog los, den Sternen entgegen. ANKUNFT AUF KAMINO Jacen lag zusammengekrümmt am Boden der Gefängniszelle und zitterte vor Schmerz und Erschöpfung. Lumiya hatte ihn hierher gebracht, um ihn zu bestrafen, weil er Jaina nicht getötet hatte. Die Tür öffnete sich und zwei männliche Sith-Soldaten traten ein. Der eine packte Jacen an den Armen und zerrte ihn auf die Knie, während der andere ihm in den Magen trat und ins Gesicht schlug. Jacen heulte vor Schmerz und Wut laut auf. Bevor der erste Sith-Soldat zu einem Haken gegen sein Kinn ausholen konnte, packte Jacen ihn mit der Macht und brach ihm das Genick. Der andere ließ von ihm ab und wollte zur Tür hinaus stürzen als Jacen ihn in die Luft hob und ihm die Luftröhre zerquetschte. In diesem Moment betrat Lumiya den Raum, die Lichtpeitsche in der Hand. „ Du hast meine Wachen ermordet, dafür muss ich dich bestrafen“, sagte sie kalt. „ Nein! Nein! Bitte!“,brachte Jacen zitternd hervor, bevor er auf dem steinigen Boden zusammenbrach. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft sich zu wehren. Er wusste, dass er kurz vor der Schwelle zum Reich der Toten stand. Lumiya ging langsam auf ihn zu, die Lichtpeitsche zum Schlag erhoben. „Ich finde es rührend, wie du hier bettelst, aber dir muss klar sein, dass ich darauf nicht hören werde.“, rief sie spöttisch. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und ließ die Lichtpeitsche auf seinen geschundenen Körper niederfahren. Schweißgebadet wachte Jacen Solo aus dem Albtraum auf, der ihn seit seiner Befreiung plagte. Er erinnerte sich noch zu lebhaft an jeden Schlag, Tritt oder Haken, mit dem Lumiya ihn bestraft hatte. Wenn ich dich finde, töte ich dich! Schwor er sich im Stillen. „Alles in Ordnung?“,fragte ihn Jaina besorgt. „Ja! Mir geht es gut, danke.“, erwiderte Jacen gereizt. „Du hattest wieder diesen Traum. Wir haben dich schreien gehört und sind zu dir geeilt.“ „Mir geht es gut. Wirklich!“, schnauzte er sie an. Daraufhin zog er sich ins Cockpit zurück und setzte sich auf den Sessel des Ko-Piloten. Kurz darauf erschien Jaina und setzte sich neben ihn. „Warum lässt du dir nicht helfen Bruderherz?“, fragte ihn Jaina besorgt. „Die einzige Hilfe ist Lumiyas Körper unter meiner Lichtschwertklinge!“, antwortete er wütend. Ein paar Minuten später sah man Kamino auf dem Display. „Ankunft in 5 Minuten.“, sagte Jaina und schnallte sich ihr Lichtschwert um. Jacen tat es ihr nach und folgte ihr den Gang hinaus zur Laderampe, wo schon das Einsatzteam wartete. Das Kanonenboot landete und setzte Trupen und Panzer ab. Sie stiegen auf die Landeplattform hinaus, wobei sich die Trooper unter General Hawk verteilten und die Umgebung sicherten. Plötzlich ertönte ein Schrei von rechts. Ohne abzuwarten rannte Jacen mit Gezücktem Lichtschwert an die Stelle von wo der Schrei gekommen war und sah einen der Trooper, der sich mit einer Vibroklinge gegen einen Sith-soldaten wehrte. Mit einem Schrei stürzte Jacen sich auf den Sith und schlug ihm den Kopf ab: „Verdammte Sith Brut!“,zischte er zwischen den Zähnen durch und half dem Soldaten auf die Beine. „ Das war einer von Lumyas Soldaten! Die sind nie allein unterwegs. Ruf die Truppe zusammen und dann treffen wir uns beim SCORPION! Los jetzt!“ Jacen jagte die Macht Spur des Sith-soldaten, als jemand seinen Geist berührte. Jacen wusste sofort wer es war: „Wo bist du!!!“,schrie er in der Macht Lumiya an. „Überall, Caedus.“, antwortete sie. „Nenn mich nicht so! Ich bin nicht mehr dein Schüler!“, knirschte er zwischen den Zähnen. „Und wie geht es Tenel-Ka und Allana?“,fragte sie mit gespieltem Interesse. „ Ich bring dich um, wenn du ihnen etwas antust!“ „Für deinen Ungehorsam sollte man dich bestrafen, Caedus!“ Jacen stand kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „ Ganz ruhig!“,sagte er sich im Stillen. „ Ich krieg dich Caedus! Und deine kleine Familie krieg ich auch!“ Jacen drehte sich um und wollte zurückgehen, als plötzlich ein Sith-soldat vor ihm stand. Ohne zu zögern stürzte er sich auf den Sith und schlug mit wilden Schlägen auf ihn ein. Der Sith wehrte Jacens Schläge ab und griff selber an. Mit einem geschicktem Ausweichmanöver drückte Jacen die Klinge seines Gegners nach unten. Der Sith-soldat hob die Hand und sclug Jacen mit der Macht ein paar Meter zurück. Auf dem nassen Boden konnte Jacen den Wurf nicht abbremsen und schlitterte über eine Kante. Er konnte sich im letzten Moment mit einer Hand festhalten. Der Sith-soldat trat an die Kante und jetzt erst sah Jacen die Lichtpeitsche am Gürtel seines Gegners! DER VERRAT DER HAPANER Königsmutter Tenel-Ka Djo saß vor ihrem Schreibtisch, als die Tür aufging und ein Protokoll/ Boten-Droide den Raum betrat. „Was willst du?“, herrschte ihn die Königin an. „Herrin! Wir haben erfahren, wer der Vater eurer Enkelin ist!“ Vor Überraschung stand Tenel-Ka Djo vom Stuhl auf, obwohl sie damit gegen das Protokoll verstieß: „Wer?“, fragte sie ungläubig. „Jacen Solo, Herrin!“ „Dieser fehlgeleitete Jedi Bastard?! Habt ihr das überprüft?“ „Fünf mal, Herrin! Er ist der Vater.“ „Dieses Kind darf niemals den Trohn Von Hapes besteigen! Wir müssen Jacen Solo und seine Tochter aus dem Weg schaffen!“, schrie sie gereizt. „Wir ihr wünscht Herrin.“ „Nein!! Ich übernehme das persönlich! Du kannst gehen!“ Als der Protokoll Droide den Raum verlassen hatte holte Tenel-Ka Djo einen kleinen Holo-projektor aus einem Geheimfach ihres Schreibtischs und aktivierte ihn. Ein lebensgroßes Abbild der derzeitigen Sith-Herrin Lumiya erschien: „Ich benötige eure Hilfe Lumiya!“ „Worum geht es Königsmutter?“ „Jacen Solo muss sterben! Ich gebe euch so viele Einheiten, wie ihr braucht um ihn und seine Tochter gefangen zu nehmen und zu töten!“ „Wie ihr wünscht.“ „Wartet! Mir ist etwas besseres eingefallen! Ihr müsst ihn nicht gleich töten, wenn ihr noch ein wenig mit ihm und seiner kleinen, erbärmlichen Familie spielen wollt! In diesem Falle bitte ich euch aber um eine Aufzeichnung! Lasst ihn leiden, Lumiya! Lasst ihn für jede Sekunde,die er meiner Tochter gestohlen hat leiden!“ „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein!“,sagte Lumiya lachend. Daraufhin schaltete sie den Holo-projektor aus und verlies den Raum. LUMIYAS FANG Lumiya trat an die Kante und schleuderte ihn mit der Macht nach oben, so das er krachend aufkam. „Jetzt gehörst du mir Jacen Solo!“, rief sie mit einem irren lachen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich weitere Begegnungen mit dir überlebe,Lumiya!“, knirschte er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. „Du wirst es schon überleben! Die Hapaner-Königin will dich lebend!“ „Tenel-Ka, Allana!“,dachte er Schreckerfüllt. Er sprang auf die Beine und rannte los. „Nein!“,schrie Lumiya und zog ihm mit der Macht die Beine weg, so dass er auf dem Kopf aufkam und sich dabei die Nase brach. Danach sah und hörte er gar nichts mehr. „Hat jemand Jacen gesehen?“,fragte Jaina. „Ist er noch nicht wieder zurück?“,fragte General Hawk. Ohne eine Antwort zu geben zog Jaina ihr Komlink hervor und funkte ihren Zwillingsbruder an: „Jacen, alles in Ordnung?“ „Jacen geht es gut! Er befindet sich bei mir in guter Obhut! Versucht es erst gar nicht, wir sind soeben in den Hyperraum gesprungen!“ Dann trennte Lumiya die Verbindung. Jaina sackte keuchend an ein Schott: „Lumiya! Sie wird ihn nicht einfach umbringen, sie wird ihn zu Tode foltern! Hawk! Stellen sie mir eine Verbindung nach Coruscant, wenn nötig jagen sie unsren Staatschef persönlich aus dem Bett! Ich brauch den Jedi-Rat am Kom! Sofort! Der Rest packt die Ausrüstung zusammen!“ Jaina ging zur Komunikationsstation und öffnete die Verbindung zum Rat der Jedi. „Jaina was ist passiert?“,fragte Onkel Luke besorgt. „Lumiya hat Jacen gefangen genommen! Onkel Luke sie wird ihn töten! Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo sie hin ist! Bring Tenel-Ka und Allana in Sicherheit und komm dann sofort hierher!“ „Ich werde tun was ich kann,Jaina!“ Jaina hätte sich vor Ungeduld die Haare raufen können. Da kam ihr plötzlich eine Idee! LUMIYAS VERHÖR Jacen wachte mit brennenden Handgelenken auf und sah sofort wieso. Seine Arme waren mit glühenden Drähten zusammengebunden und nach oben gezogen worden. Er konnte seine Beine nur ein paar Zentimeter in jede Richtung bewegen und jede Bewegung verursachte brennende Schmerzen an seinem ganzen Körper. Die Tür öffnete sich und drei Sith-Wachen traten ein. „Was wollt ihr ?“, fragte Jacen mit trotziger Stimme. „Sag uns, wo der Rest deiner kleinen,unbedeutenden Familie ist!“ „Du kannst mich mal kreuzweise!“, rief Jacen. Der eine Sith trat vor und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Jacen spuckte das Blut aus und grinste die Wache an: „Du bist ein Arschloch, weißt du das!“ Der Sith rastete aus und trat ihm mit einem aufwärts geführten Seitwärtstritt ins Gesicht. Jacen heulte auf vor Schmerz und erschlaffte erschöpft. JACENS RETTUNG Jaina versenkte sich in die Macht und stürzte ihre ganze Liebe zu Jacen in die Zwillingsverbindung, die seit ihrer Geburt bestand. Plötzlich spürte sie ein ungeheures aufwallen von Schmerz und hörte noch Jacens Warnung, bevor sie bewusstlos zusammenbrach. Als sie aufwacht stand Luke Skywalker besorgt über ihr: „Jaina! Was ist passiert?“ Sie erinnerte sich an die plötzliche,dunkle Schmerzwelle, die von ihrem Bruder ausgegangen war. Hellwach sprang sie schwankend auf die Füße und sagte: „Ich habe Jacen gefunden! Er ist auf Korriban! Wir müssen sofort aufbrechen!“ „Ganz langsam, Jaina!“, warnte Luke sie besorgt. „Du verstehst das nicht!“, rief Jaina wütend „Wir müssen los!“ Die beschäftigten Jedi und Soldaten hielten überrascht inne und sahen sie an. „Wir brechen sofort nach Korriban auf! Beeilt euch!“ Mit diesen Worten rannte Luke zu dem SKYPRAY und funkte General Hawk an, der mit einem Sternzerstörer im Orbit wartete: „Wir kommen an Bord, General! Lassen sie die Triebwerke warm laufen und machen sie die Waffen scharf! Sofort! Wir haben einen Jedi zu retten! Kommen in 20 Minuten an Bord, bis dahin sind sie fertig, Hawk! Skywalker Ende!“ Jaina ging zu ihrem Onkel und umarmte ihn: „Danke, Onkel Luke!“ Dann schnappte sie sich ihr Lichtschwert und einen DC-17. Einer der Soldaten trat vor sie und besah sich die Waffe in ihrer Hand: „Gute Waffe so ein DC-17. Maschinengewehr, Granatwerfer und Präzisionsgewehr in einem!“ „Wirklich?“, fragte sie überrascht. „Klar! Ich zeigs dir!“ Er nahm Jaina den Blaster aus der Hand und drehte an einem Rädchen an der Außenhülle. Eine Klappe schnappte auf und ein Granatwerfer kam an der Seite zum Vorschein: „ Sie laden ihn mit dem Pumpgun-Griff an der Unterseite! Für die Sniper drehen sie zweimal und schrauben dann die Laufverlängerung und das Zielfernrohr an!“ Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihr in die Augen, dann sagte er: „Wir finden deinen Bruder! Versprochen!“ Jaina kamen fast die Tränen und um sich abzulenken zeigte sie auf die gigantische Waffe am Schulterriemen des Soldaten und fragte: „Wasn das für ne Wumme?“ Der Soldat lachte und nahm das Gewehr von der Schulter: „Z-6-Rotationsblaster von MerrSonn!“ Die Waffe war fast so groß wie sie selber. „Darf ich mal?“,fragte sie den Soldaten. „Klar!“, sagte dieser und reichte ihr die Waffe. Sie war überraschend leicht und hatte eine ordentliche Schussrate. Der Soldat grinste sie immer noch an und erst jetzt fiel es Jaina wie Schuppen von den Augen: „Jag!“, rief sie erfreut und schloss den Imperialen Gefechtspilot in die Arme. „Du hast mir gefehlt, Jaina!“ „Du mir auch, Jag!“,sagte sie und machte sich von ihm los. Dann schlang sie sich den DC-17 um die Schulter und stieg mit Jag in das Kanonenbott. Das SKYPRAY hob ab und raste den Sternen entgegen. DEN SCMERZ ANNEHMEN Jacen lag am Boden der Zelle und öffnete langsam die Augen. Sein Kopf tat ihm so weh, das er das Gefühl hatte eine Bantha Herde sei über ihn getrampelt. Er erhob sich langsam und gewöhnte seine Augen an das trübe Licht. Als er sich hinkniete sah er, das seine Hose voller Blut war. Er spuckte aus und bemerkte, das ihm der Sith zwei Zähne ausgetreten hatte. „Dreckskerl!“, fluchte er leise vor sich hin und versuchte seinen Kopf klar zu kriegen. Auf einmal erinnerte er sich an seine Lektionen durch Vergere und ließ den Schmerz durch sich strömen, bis er an seinem Rücken wieder austrat. Jetzt nährte er sich von dem Schmerz und merkte, wie sein Kopf klarer wurde. „Jetzt bin ich wieder im Rennen!“, dachte er mit einem wölfischen Grinsen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Tenel-Ka Djo trat gefolgt von Lumiya ein. „Wie konntest du es wagen, Solo!“, fauchte ihn die Königin an. „Was meint ihr, Majestät?“, fragte Jacen mit einer Stimme, der es an jeglichem Respekt mangelte. „Du warst mit meiner Tochter im Bett! Wie konntest du es wagen, Jacen!“ „Ganz einfach! Sie hat mich geliebt und ich habe sie geliebt! Ihr könnt also nicht von mir erwarten, das ich eure übertriebenen Hapanischen Gesetze befolge, ich bin schließlich kein Hapaner!“ Die Königin trat vor und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Jacen brach zusammen und knirschte zwischen den Zähnen: „Das war aber nicht sehr königlich, Majestät!“ „Hüte deine Zunge oder du wirst sie verlieren!“ Jacen sah sie lange an, dann setzte er ein breites Lächeln auf und sagte: „ Ihr könnt mich mal sonst wo lecken, Majestät!“ Nun trat Lumiya vor und zog die Lichtpeitsche: „Das lachen wird dir schon noch vergehen, Jacen Solo. Dafür werde ich sorgen!“ Dann wies sie Tenel-Ka Djo an den Raum zu verlassen. Nachdem die Königsmutter gegangen war, beugte Lumiya sich zu Jacen runter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Du wirst das nicht mehr lange überleben, Jacen!“ Dann erhob sie sich und lies die Lichtpeitsche auf ihn niederfahren. Jacen zuckte zusammen und unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei. Selbst Vergeres Lektionen halfen nur bis zu einem gewissen Maß an Schmerzen. Lumiya schlug noch dreizehn mal zu, bevor sie ihm die Handfesseln abnahm und mit einem Kinnhaken zu Boden stieß. Jacen zitterte vor Schmerz und Erschöpfung. Lumiya hatte ihm das Fleisch vom Rücken gerissen. Sie drehte sich um und sprach mit der Wache an der Tür. Diese trat ein und ging auf Jacen zu. Durch seinen verschwommenen Blick sah Jacen die Wache auf sich zukommen. Er wälzte sich auf die Knie. Lumiya stand mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und lächelte. „Hast du Angst, Caedus?“, fragte sie ihn. Jacen hatte Angst. Todesangst. Der Sithsoldat stand vor ihm und bevor Jacen auch nur aufstehen konnte gab der Sith ihm einen Tritt, der ihn drei Meter durch den Raum schleuderte. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen. Jetzt reichts! Dachte Jacen. Er hob den Sith mit der Macht in die Luft und hielt ihn dort fest. Dann sah er sich nach ein paar Steinen in der Zelle um. Es gab nur ein paar scharfkantige, abgesplitterte Stücke. Gut! Sagte er sich im Stillen. Er hob die Splitter mittels Machtkräfte an und schleuderte sie dem Sith in die Arme. Blut spritzte als der Sith aufschrie. Mit einem hörbarem knacken brach Jacen ihm das Genick. Dann lies er ihn zu Boden sacken. Lumiya stieß sich von der Wand ab und verlies den Raum. Dann verlor Jacen das Bewusstsein. ANKUNFT AUF KORRIBAN Der Sternzerstörer fiel im Orbit von Korriban aus dem Hyperraum. Er war ein neueres Modell der Nova-Klasse. Bewaffnet mit 80 Turbolasern, 30 Ionenkanonen und 12 Protoplasmaraketenwerfern. Luke stand mit verschränkten Armen auf der Brücke des gigantischen Schiffs und besah sich den Planeten, der vor ihm lag. „Sofort Schilde hoch, Sternjäger ausschleusen und das Landungsteam meldet sich abflugbereit im Hangar. Gibt es Nachrichten von unserem Tech-Team auf Kamino?“, fragte General Hawk. „Ja Sir! Sie haben die Klonanlagen in Gang gesetzt und dabei etwas gefunden, was sie interessieren könnte!“, antwortete der Kom-Offizier. „Auf den Schirm!“, befahl der General. Eine Holo-Aufzeichnug erschien, die eine schlanke Kaminoanerin zeigte. Mit fliesender Stimme begann sie zu sprechen: „Freunde der Neuen Republik, dies ist die Armee, welche euch in jedem kommenden Krieg unterstützen wird! Wir haben sie in Stasis versetzt und auf Korriban versteckt! Der Reaktivierungscode folgt am Ende dieser Aufzeichnung. Setzt sie klug ein!“ Eine Zahlenfolge erschien auf dem Bildschirm, dann verschwand die Kamminoanerin. „Ruft die Flotte hierher! Wir erobern Korriban!“ „Ja Sir!“ Dann verlies der General, gefolgt von Luke Skywalker den Raum und ging zum Hangar, wo das einsatzbereite Soldatenteam wartete. „Ihr wisst was wir zu tun haben! Wir retten einen Jedi aus Gefangenschaft und blasen dabei so vielen KUS Typen, wie möglich den Arsch weg! Wenn wir Jacen haben warten wir auf das Bombardement und suchen anschließend die Artefakte, mit der Bezeichnung XY!“, scnnauzte Hawk die Truppe an. „Was für Artefakte?“, fragte einer der Soldaten. „Das erfahren sie noch früh genug, Leutnant Page! Wegtreten!“ Der Angriffstrupp verteilte sich und sammelte die Ausrüstung zusammen. Luke wollte gerade eine Kiste in einer der Landungsfähren verstauen, als ihm Tenel-Ka entgegenkam. „Was willst du hier?“, fragte Luke sie besorgt. „Ich komme mit, wenn tatsächlich meine Mutter hinter alldem steckt, bin ich die einzige, die ihr vielleicht Vernunft einreden kann.“ „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, Tenel-Ka!“ „Bitte! Meister Luke! Ich muss mit!“, flehte Tenel-Ka ihn an. „Wenn du es unbedingt wünschst! Du kannst mitkommen.“ „Ich danke euch, Meister!“, sagte sie und betrat eine der Angriffsfähren. Eine dunkle Vorahnung macht sich in Luke breit, er vergaß sie aber schnell wieder, als er die letzte Kiste verstaute und die Angriffsfähre betrat. Die Fähre glitt aus dem Hangar und flog, von einer Staffel X-Wings begleitet auf Korriban zu. „Beginne Landeanflug in fünf Minuten!“, sagte der Pilot und zog das Schiff in eine steile Kurve, um der Zielerfassung, der Orbitalkanonen zu entgehen. Im inneren der Angriffsfähre rüsteten sich die Soldaten zum Kampf: Energiemagazine wurden in Gewehre gerammt, Plasmagranaten weitergegeben und Zielerfassungen eingestellt. In mitten dieses Tohuwabohus standen Tenel-Ka und Jaina, die sich freundlich zulächelten. „Das ist mein erster Einsatz mit den Galactic Marines!“, rief Tenel-Ka Jaina zu. „Meiner auch!“, antwortete sie mit einem trockenen Lachen. Dann schwiegen sie und warteten auf die Landung. Das Landungsboot setzte auf und die Trooper verließen in perfekter V-Formation das Schiff. Sie wollten gerade losgehen, als aus dem nahen Wald ein Trupp Sith-Soldaten stürmte. Die ersten fünf mähte Jaina mit dem DC-17 nieder und die anderen wurden von Jags Rotationsblaster zerfetzt bevor sie die Chance hatten auch nur einen einzigen Schuss abzugeben. Nach diesem kleinen Zwischenfall machte sich die Truppe auf den Weg zum Sith-Tempel von Korriban. JACENS ENTSCHEIDUNG Die Gruppe erreichte den Sith-Tempel ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und schlug sich dort ins Unterholz. „Sollen wir stürmen, Meister Skywalker?“, fragte Hawk. „Ich kann dort nur 25 Personen spüren. Wo wohl der Rest ist?“ „Also stürmen wir?“ „Ja!“, sagte Luke und gab Anweisungen. Die Truppe rückte vor und postierte sich vor dem Eingang. „Alle bereit? Dann los!“, rief Hawk. Die Trooper sprengten die Tür und rückten vor. Luke lief voraus und folgte der Macht-Spur, bis er vor einer Zellentür stehenblieb. Er hob die Hand und sprengte die Tür mit einem Macht-Stoß auf. Drinnen stand Die Hapanische Königsmutter mit einem Blaster in der Hand und zielte auf einen blutende Gestalt. „Mutter, nein!!“, schrie Tenel-Ka und stürzte an Luke vorbei auf Jacen zu. „Mutter, nein!“, schrie Tenel-Ka und warf sich zwischen ihre Mutter und Jacen. „Lass ihn!“ „Verschwinde Tochter!“, sagte Tenel-Ka Djo und legte erneut auf Jacen an. Bevor sie abdrücken konnte sprang Luke vor und warf sein Lichtschwert. Das Lichtschwert trennte den Waffenarm der Königin unterhalb vom Ellbogen ab. „Jac!“, rief Tenel-Ka und warf ihrem Mann die Arme um den Hals. Die Soldaten sicherten den Raum und befreiten Jacen dann von den Ketten die seine Handgelenke zusammenbanden. Er sackte nach vorne in die Arme von Tenel-Ka. „Wir brauchen Bacta! Schnell!“, schrie sie einen der Soldaten an und strich danach Jacen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Der Soldat, den Tenel-Ka losgeschickt hatte wurde plötzlich von einer scharlachroten Energieklinge durchbohrt. „Ihr werdet alle sterben!“, sagte Lumiya mit melancholischer Stimme. Eine nichtgekannte Kraftreserve loderte in Jacen auf, als er Tenel-Ka mit der Macht hinter sich schob und dann sein Lichtschwert zog. Mit einem anschwellenden Knurren stürzte er sich auf Lumiya und hieb mit der grünen Energieklinge auf sie ein. Lumiya lies die Lichtpeitsche knallen und riss Jacen mit einem einzigen, durchgezogenen Schlag die linke Seite auf. Anstatt zurückzuzucken glitt er an der Peitsche entlang und rammte Lumiya die Lichtschwertklinge in die Brust. „Das ist für Allana!“, sagte er und riss die Klinge aus Lumiyas Brust. Die Sith-Lady sackte nach hinten und blieb tot liegen. Jacen deaktivierte die Klinge und sackte erschöpft zu Boden. „Bringt ihn hier raus!“, sagte Meister Luke und führte Tenel-Ka am Arm nach draußen. Dann setzte er sich mit General Hawk in Verbindung: „Haben sie etwas gefunden, General?“ „Wir haben die Quelle des Peilsenders lokalisiert und machen uns jetzt auf den Weg!“ „In Ordnung. Wir bringen Jacen hier raus und kommen dann nach! Möge die Macht mit ihnen sein!“ Dann wandte er sich den Sternen zu und erlaubte es, seinen Gedanken abzuschweifen, in eine weit, weit entfernte Galaxis… ENDE EPILOG Jacen stieg aus der Erfrischungszelle, als Tenel-Ka auf ihn zukam „Wir haben viel nachzuholen. Mein Liebster!“ Mit diesen Worten lies sie ihr Gewand zu Boden gleiten und lies sich von Jacen auf die Couch ziehen. Dies war der erste Teil der Jacen Erbe Reihe. Möge die Macht mit euch sein!! ÜBER REWIEWS WÜRDE ICH MICH RIESIG FREUEN! Kategorie:Geschichten